


Windows to the Soul

by fenellaevangela



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



It was a beast. Feral, inhuman. It had teeth like a carnivorous fish and the sight of its skin made Strickland's own flesh crawl. When they finally pulled it out of the river and it stood, like a man, Strickland's first thought was rage that this _thing_ had the gall to take on such a revolting bastardization of the human form.

And yet he couldn't look away.

He wasn't like the pencil necks – They watched the creature obsessively, but they didn't see what he saw. They didn't look it in the eye.

They didn't see the way it looked back.


End file.
